Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending warm summer days at the beach. Some enjoy being around a pool with all the comforts of home, while others spend time outside tanning. Whatever the reason, all of these events share common items such as beach towels, beach bags, clothing, or the like. However, when a person wishes to go into the water or otherwise walk away for a few short moments, one runs the risk of having their personal items stolen.
Even if they are not stolen, they can be picked up by someone else and moved to another location where they cannot be easily found. Similar difficulties appear when traveling and personal items such as coats, jackets, luggage, or the like must be left alone for short periods of time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which easily movable or stolen items can be easily secured against theft or unauthorized movement.